Amy Mason
|status = |from = Cleveland, OH|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|height = 5' 7'|weight = 132 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian-American|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Husband Aubrey Rodriguez - Daughter Macy Rodriguez - Daughter (stillborn) |image1 = 6536192-352-k663026.jpg}}" Hey.. I just.. I really need you right now... could you hold me for a minute?" — Amelia to Nicholas Amelia Abigail Rodriguez née Mason (born May 5th, 1990) is one of the three main protagonists. She is a girl haplessly in love with her fiancé, Nicholas, and works as a fashion model and designer. She is also fluent in Spanish, sometimes speaking it in anger, is a gymnast, and can adeptly play the violin along with other instruments. Personality traits *In high spirits, Amelia can't help but seem rather oblivious to others problems in times of turmoil *Sees people on all levels; never once negatively degrading someone for their status, race, or gender. *Has been known for letting things fly over her head and initially smart as she is, Amelia is not without the occasional misunderstanding of a dire situation. Amelia, never doing this on purpose, may come off as rude to some, even though that's not her intention. This has lead many to see her as ditsy and unaware, representations Amelia herself does not appreciate. *Has deep emotional feelings for things such as art, nature, and peace. A mindset that has allowed her to see beauty in many constructs. *When confronted with things like rejection and emotional distress, Amelia has been known to majorly breakdown from the pressure. Early life Amelia was born on May 3rd, 1990 in Cleveland, Ohio to Martin and Nora Mason, a surgeon and a police officer. Due to being premature, she was sent off to a special daycare with her sister that cared for them day in and day out. This daycare was where Amelia met Sandra, an older woman who cared for the twins from ages 2 to 6. Sandra, being as old as he was, grew very close to the twins. This bond was broken up, however, when the two were taken out of the daycare. Amelia protested this, showing that she didn't want to be taken from Sandra. Her sister Rachel, moreover, had less of a reaction. They unwillingly parted from the daycare, much to Amelia's dismay, and saw Sandra for the last time that Sunday evening. Personal Life Relationship with Nicholas While performing a fashion show in 2011, Amelia caught the eye of Nicholas Rodriguez, a Spanish business investor and entrepreneur. Nicholas met her backstage afterward, telling her how much he enjoyed the show. She pleasantly thanked him and they talked for a while, discussing a range of topics. After telling her what he did for a living, Amelia's interest was caught. They eventually decided to exchange numbers and departed. Whilst laying in her bed one night, Amelia thought of Nicholas and how he'd impressed her. She then decided to call him and they talked through the night, furthering their interest in one another. Nicholas then asked her if she'd like to meet up again sometime. She said yes. They met up that Friday and had an amazing first date, talking over fine wine and good food. Amelia didn't know, but Nicholas definitely had a thing for her. She then kept in contact with Nick, chatting with him occasionally until they eventually decided on a second date sometime later. This date ended with the two of them drunk. Enthralled, the both of them went back to Nick's condo and had sex. Amelia then felt deeper for Nick after that. She would think of him in private times, never being able to get him off her mind. She then met up with him more, and more. This continued until she couldn't get enough of him. Now, on a weekly basis, Amelia would meet with Nick and he would shower her with affection. He would buy her gifts, please her when she wanted it, and be everything that she dreamed he could be. Sick of being away from him, she decided to move in to his condo, so that they could be together whenever they wanted to be. They have been that way ever since, never getting sick of one another, never fighting without making up. Amelia's friend Nikki states that they are what all couples should aspire to be. Happy together, and obliviously in love together. They got engaged in 2013, and on May 5th, Amelia's birthday. Marriage Amelia once asked Nick if he would like to marry someday. In return, he said it was her choice. She thought about it for some time and ultimately decided that they should. Nick happily agreed and they got married some two weeks later. Death of her father The unexpected death of her father, Martin, affected Amelia greatly. She was helped through the sudden tragedy by Nick and the rest of her family. Relationships Trivia *She has two pets. One Turkish Angora cat named Ghost and a Beagle dog named Biscuit. *One night after a business trip Nick had gone on, Amy stayed up until 2:00 in the morning waiting for him to come home. Upon opening the door, she just laughed at how soaked he was. She then took off his coat and they had hot chocolate together. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters